My Daughter
by Just a Bit Dipsy
Summary: Daryl and Andrea knew each other before everything happened. As a result they had a daughter that Andrea chose to keep secret from Daryl. However on the road they end up sharing a camp, how will Daryl react when he learns he has a 15 year old daughter. Will he be the dad Amber always wanted? Can he keep his daughter safe from the Walkers?
1. Chapter 1

_**No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Andrea's Point of View**_

We were driving along in Dale's RV waiting to find somewhere to spend the night. Things had gone crazy since the whole end of the world event and it was hard to find somewhere safe to stay. I was on the road with my younger sister Amy and my daughter Amber when the whole thing started. It was supposed to be a vacation, something we would always remember and for my part a way to make things up for being a terrible sister and an even worse mom.

"Are we nearly there yet?" Amber complained from the seat next to me.

At 15 spending this time with her mom, aunt and a man she didn't know was a nightmare.

"How can we be nearly there is we don't know where we are going?" Amy snapped back.

Amy was only a few years older than Amber, which made them more like sisters compared to myself.

Amber rolled her eyes and turned to look out the window.

"Wow look!" She gasped.

I turned my attention to the window just as Dale hit the breaks. From the window I could see a man waving his arms at us. Dale got out of the RV as I went to follow.

"Stay here." I instructed Amber and Amy who tried to follow.

* * *

As I reached Dale I could see a small group of people walking towards us.

"Don't want to go that way." One of the men informed us.

"Walkers are everywhere." The woman added.

"So they are called Walkers now." I sighed.

"Any idea where it is safe? At least to spend a night?" Dale asked.

The man eyed us suspiciously as if considering us to be trustworthy. After a short silence he spoke.

"We have a camp in the woods, couple of brothers with us say they can keep us alive if we are willing to help them." The man replied.

Dale looked to me for a response.

"We can help." I confirmed.

"Well in that case guess I should introduce myself. Names Shane, this is Lori and this is Lori's son Carl." Shane smiled as he ruffled the kid's hair.

"I'm Glenn." Another man introduced as he got out of his car.

"Nice to meet you all I'm Dale and this is Andrea. Over in the RV we have Amy and Amber." Dale smiled.

"Ok then I guess we should get back to camp before it gets any darker. It can be tricky to find." Shane explained.

Both Dale and myself nodded before heading back to the RV and following the others car back to their camp.

* * *

"So we are trusting complete strangers now?" Amy asked as we began to drive.

"Amy we trusted Dale didn't we." I sighed.

"No, you trusted Dale we didn't get a say." Amber chipped in.

"He saved our lives." I whispered, hoping Dale didn't hear us.

Thankfully he was to busy concentrating to pay attention.

* * *

Pulling up at the small camp I was relieved to see they had something of a set up. There were other people there that we hadn't met and from what I could tell they had been there a while. Getting out the RV we got a warm reception.

"Everyone we have some new people who are joining us." Lori introduced.

As she went around everyone I realised I hadn't seen the brothers they had referred to earlier.

"Were are the brother you mentioned?" I asked as Shane lea the others towards the food.

"Daryl and Merle keep to themselves most of the time." She replied.

"I'm sorry did you say Daryl and Merle?" I gasped.

She nodded in confusion.

"Dixon?" I cried.

"Yeah….I think that's their surname why? Do you know them?" Lori questioned.

I managed to compose myself before answering her.

"No…No." I lied.

* * *

 _ **Daryl's Point of View**_

Merle and myself had been out hunting so we were not aware of the new people brought back to camp. As we walked up the hill we saw an RV sitting close to our tent.

"What the hell is this?" Merle complained.

"I knew we were with idiots!" He barked as he began to run towards camp.

I had to sprint after him.

"What is this? We a refugee camp now? Taking in everything and everyone?" He yelled at the others.

"Merle be quiet we don't want to bring unwanted attention!" I hissed.

"We already have unwanted attention little brother. There are new people here eating the food we brought back!" Merle said as he pointed towards the elderly man.

"We are not a charity." Merle continued.

However I had stopped listening, there was a girl next to the elderly man who I couldn't help feel I knew. She had brown hair, same colour as my own but her eyes reminded me of someone I hadn't seen in a long time. The girl seemed to sense I was staring because she got to her feet.

"Why don't you take a picture it will last longer you creep!" She yelled at me.

"Amber!" Someone I couldn't see scolded.

I turned my head in the direction of the voice and found her. The woman I once loved.

"Andrea?" I gasped.

Andrea froze, her eyes locked on me as a mess of emotions charged through my body.

"Hi Daryl." She finally said breaking the silence.

* * *

"Hi Daryl? That's all I get after nearly 16 years?" I hissed once I got Andrea alone.

The tension of the camp had lessened so I took the opportunity to get her alone.

"What do you want me to say? The chances of this happening are…..well it shouldn't have happened." Andrea argued.

I sighed in annoyance as I tried to come up with a response. It was then I remembered the kid from the fire.

"The kid….the girl…is she…is she mine?" I blurted out.

Andrea fell silent and broke eye contact, which pretty much answered my questioned.

"This is unbelievable you are unbelievable." I spat.

"Oh don't give me that Daryl you broke up with me remember?" Andrea cried.

"We were never a couple we were just having fun you were only in town for a few weeks." I replied.

"It was three months Daryl and we were together everyday of course we were a couple." Andrea stated.

I was about to reply when Amber interrupted.

"I don't want to be here." She told her mom.

Andrea ran her hands though her hair and let out a loud sigh.

"Amber, we don't have a choice there aren't many places left that are safe. Now will you please give us some time alone." Andrea told her.

Amber turned her attention to me and I immediately felt like I was in the spotlight. I didn't know how to be a dad. I didn't exactly have a role model for one.

"Who are you anyway?" She questioned.

"Daryl." I replied.

"How do you know my mom?" Amber continued.

"Slept with her." I replied.

Andrea glared at me as she grabbed Amber's shoulder and turned her away from me.

"Go back to Amy." I heard her hiss.

Amber looked like she was about to object but a slight shove forward let her know she wasn't going to win. So reluctantly she stormed off.

* * *

"Slept with her really?" Andrea sighed once Amber was gone.

"Was I supposed to lie? I mean did you ever tell her who her dad was?" I replied.

"I didn't say you were her dad." Andrea corrected.

"But you didn't deny it either." I retorted.

"Well you aren't." Andrea snapped.

"Good." I yelled before storming off unable to listen to her anymore.

* * *

On my way back I bumped into someone who was clearly listening to our conversation.

"Amber?" I whispered as I helped her back to her feet.

"Um yeah sorry got lost on my way back." She lied.

I couldn't help but study her face. She reminded me so much of Andrea but her hair colour and facial expressions were more like mine. I never imagined myself having kids, but now that this girl was in front on me apart of me wanted her to be mine.

"Dude the staring thing, it really has to stop." Amber smirked.

"Sorry." I said, slightly embarrassed.

A silence fell as both of us tried to think of what to say. When I realised Amber was going to break it I stepped up.

"So did you hear that?" I asked.

"A little." Amber admitted.

I nodded.

"The part about….." I trailed off.

"You being my dad?" Amber finished.

I nodded again.

"Yeah I heard." She mumbled.

"Do you….I mean…Do you know who or um if it is true?" I asked hesitantly.

"Mom always told me my dad was a good guy but someone who wasn't ready for a kid." Amber explained.

"I see." I said.

Another silence fell and wasn't broken until someone came rustling towards us. It was Andrea.

"Seriously Daryl?" She snapped when she saw me next to Amber.

"Mom it wasn't his fault." Amber tried to defend me.

However Andrea wasn't listening she put her arm over Amber and led her away.

"Stay away from my daughter." She threatened before leaving, putting emphasis on the 'my'.

"This should be fun." I whispered to myself as I watched them walk away...

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, please let me know your thought I love reading them :-)**_

 _ **Until next time ;-)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Daryl's Point of View**_

Andrea and the others had been with us a few days when the group decided we needed to go into the city. So far I had managed to stay away from her and Amber but I could tell the kid was curious. Every so often she would hover a few metres away from me and I knew she wanted to talk to me. The only problem was her mother would notice before she even made it near me.

"I'm going I need out of this dump for a while." Muriel announced to the group.

"I'm going to." Glenn chipped in.

A few others agreed to join as well but I had stopped listening. I could see Amber sneak of towards Glenn's car and I got the impression she was trying to give her mother a heart attack by joining the group. I walked over and opened the car door seconds after she closed it.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." I smirked as she glared at me.

"I'm not you." She snapped in response.

"Look kid I know your mom and I know the reaction she will have if she finds out you snuck into the city." I sighed.

"She wont care now beat it." Amber snapped.

I ignored her and instead reached in and pulled her out of the car. I held her back so she couldn't jump right back in.

"Not going to let you go kid." I stated.

"Let go of me!" Amber complained.

"Why do you want to go into the city huh?" I questioned her.

Amber shrugged in response as she continued to try and get free.

"So you were just being stupid?" I answered for her.

"Look you aren't my dad so why the hell are you lecturing me?" Amber snapped.

"Sorry to break it to you kid but I'm 100% sure your mother is lying and I am in fact your dad." I told her.

Amber stopped struggling as her eyes filled up and she stared at me. Much to my dismay Andrea had taken that exact moment to notice I was with Amber.

"Daryl!" She yelled at me.

"Is it true?" Amber half sobbed half whispered.

I looked at Andrea as she contemplated her answer.

"Mom? Tell me the truth please!" Amber begged.

Andrea took a deep breath before reluctantly nodding and confirming I was in fact Ambers dad. I literally felt like someone had gut punched me as Amber finally broke free from my grasp and took of running. I was too stunned to move and it was clear Andrea was too upset so we both stood in silence.

* * *

 _ **Amber's Point of View**_

I had reached the limits of the camp were Carols weird ass husband kept his family away from the others. The only time I saw Carol and her daughter Sophia leave was when it was for chores. I sat down a few feet away from their car to try and gather my thoughts. I couldn't believe I had finally found my dad, and the fact my mother had lied to me for years was hard to swallow.

"You can't sit there." A man's voice interrupted my thoughts.

It was Ed Carol's husband.

"It's a free country asshole." I mumbled.

This pissed him off and I felt him yank me to my feet.

"I said you couldn't sit here." He repeated before tossing me to the ground.

"It's not your rock!" I spat as I got to my feet.

Ed marched towards me and hit me hard across the face. I felt myself collapse to the ground as blood filled my mouth and everything became fuzzy. I could just make out the sound of Ed approaching before I blacked out.

* * *

 _ **Andrea's Point of View**_

The events of the day kept playing over and over in my head. I felt like I was living in some twisted dream and at any minute it was going to end. I would wake up in my bed and realise none of this had really happened.

"How is she?" Daryl asked as he returned from getting us food.

Dale had been kind enough to offer his van so we could have some privacy.

"Hasn't woken up." I replied.

I could still replay what had happened over and over again in my head. I don't know what I would have done to stop Ed if Daryl hadn't been there to shoot him. Whatever had happened between him and Amber really pissed him off and when we went looking for Amber we saw Ed attacking her. Daryl had acted on instinct and shot Ed before he could do anymore damage.

"She will." Daryl smiled as he passed me some food.

"I know…..She is like her dad in that way." I sighed.

I glanced over at Daryl and saw a small smile play on his lips. For the first time in forever I got a glance of the man I had loved…..


End file.
